Daughter of Ice
by TomiokaGiyuuChild
Summary: Father AU!Ice Bear. A story telling the life of the polar bear with his dear sweet little girl. Fluffiness and cutesy overboard. Enjoy! Cover picture belongs to my dA friend.


**Daughter of Ice**

**A story telling the life of Ice Bear as a father. Only Papa Ice in this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own We Bare Bears. The story and my OC is what I own. Also the picture of Ice Bear's cub belongs to my friend on dA. A shout out to my pal!**

* * *

Three and quart in the morning, Ice Bear woke to his infant daughter's cries, yawning he placed down his axe and walked out of the fridge,to the baby's crib that was outside Ice's room. Making his way to it, he leaned over and carefully took the crying baby in arms, supporting her little head and body against his.

"There, there, it's okay, it's okay. Papa Ice is here..." he cooed softly pacing around with his cub, this being the fourth time in the night the baby had woke. He checked if little Yuki needed a changing, but found her dry and clean so he walked over to the den and grabbed a bottle of milk, he put on a couple of tiny ice cubes. He shook the bottle a couple of times before he sat down on the rocking chair next to the crib to feed his little one. To say the polar bear was tired and sleep-lacking was to put it simple, but either way, he loved his dear daughter to infinity and beyong, nothing was changing that.

Humming, Ice rocked while feeding Yuki. The infant closed her eyes and drank slowly until she emptied the bottle. Ice gently pulled it out from the baby's mouth and set it down, then he carefully and gently supported Yuki over his shoulder and started giving her soft, slow pats on her back to burp her.

Little Yuki gave one big burp, then she yawned again, she was still sleepy, her tummy woke her as it always did.

Ice craddled his daughter and began humming a lullabye and rocking on the chair to help his little one sleep once again. When Yuki had fallen asleep once more, Ice moved to the crib and set her down, pulling the blanket on her again and giving her a little kiss, he smiled tiredly and moved to his fridge once again.

* * *

"Awaaaaaaaah!" Yuki's cries woke everyone in the cave. Ice was out, completely out but still he walked out again and retrieved his daughter from the crib, Panda and Grizz joined him.

"Someone's woke cranky today, huh?" Panda cooed at his niece while Grizz gently rubbed her chubby face. Ice was glad his brothers didn't feel uncomfortable with the baby crying every two hours for food or when she was wet.

"Up, up, Yuki." Ice said with a weak tired smile and placed her down, getting changing supplies, he took off the used diaper and putting it away, he put another clean one on the tiny cub. Once done he cooed at little Yuki handing her over to Uncle Panda.

"Aww, who's the cutest baby in the whole wide world?"

"Coochi-coochi-coo!"

While the two uncles happily spent time with their sweet niece, Ice began the cleaning of the house, taking all trash and replacing all used stuff. He threw out the garbage cans the trash he recollected, the dump truck was coming today so he got them prepared and full, then he walked back inside to get started on breakfast.

Panda and Grizz played with their niece a little bit before breakfast, Panda had placed her on her blanket on the ground and the two played puppets with her. Yuki giggled and squealed as her uncles made funny faces and cooed at her. It was already a month that little Yuki arrived to their lives, Ice was happy living this new life both Panda and Grizz could not ask for fun than spending every day with their dear niece. Every day was a new experience shared.

Ice finished quickly with breakfast, he placed down the plates and rang the bell to let know his brothers that food was ready. Both of them returned with Yuki who Ice took from Panda and sat her on her highchair, mixing a little more her iced banana and fish oatmeal.

"Bros, today is a pretty day, we should do something." Grizz moment, going through and quick on his food.

"Well, Amanda and I are going to go out." Panda said smiling wide.

"Ice scheduled a meeting with Chloe, Chloe wants to see Yuki." Ice said , slowly giving spoonful after spoonful to little Yuki.

Grizz swallowed before replying. "Hm, well then it's me and finding out what to do today."

"I'm sure you'll find something, Grizz." Panda replied, continuing his breakfast.

"Ahh." Ice meanwhile fed his cub and saw she ate it all, smiling. "Good girl."

"Good girl, Yuki! You emptied it all!" Panda praised.

"Aw, who's our little hungry girl?" Grizz said softly.

"Ah gyah!" Yuki clapped her paws together happily, making the adults heart melt.

"Awww..."

"Ice loves you." Ice kissed her cheek and rubbed her head, re-positioning her purple bow there.

When the bears emptied and finished their food, Ice took the plates and did them. When done, he took his daughter to the tiny tub in the table of the living room, where the other bears had set it for his brother.

"Bathtime, Yuki." Ice placed her down in the water, Yuki squealed and splashed it over, loving how cool it was and enjoying being bathed. Ice washed his cub throughoutly and then he grabbed a towel and wrapped his little girl drying her and re-dressing her, taking her stroller and putting her inside it. Ready to go to the meeting with Chloe right as Panda was getting ready for his date with Amanda, Grizz still was thinking on what to do today.

"Okay bros, see ya. Goobye, bye-bye little dumpling." Panda kissed Yuki's cheek and walked out.

"Bye, Ice is going now." The polar bear told as he led the stroller to Grizz so he could say goodbye to dear little Yuki.

"Bye-bye, Uncle Grizz will see you later, sweetie." Grizz playfully pinched her cheek as Ice Bear walked out with her.

* * *

"Hey Ice Bear!" Chloe greeted her dear polar bear friend.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Ice Bear bowed down, pushing the stroller.

"This cutie, must be her." Chloe said smiling at little Yuki. "So cute!" she boinked the baby cub's noise.

"This is Yuki." Ice introduced, taking his daughter and moving to the couch of Chloe's living room.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yuki." Chloe smiled as Yuki was given to her to hold, she sat down and held the baby polar cub. Yuki babbled and squealed at Chloe, liking her. "Aw, she's so cute! The first time I see a polar bear cub, they sure weight! Wow." The Corean girl now had something else to find research.

The two bears and the Corean girl spent a nice while together.


End file.
